


The Existence Of Ancient Things.

by SilverMoonOfSephiroth



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Cuntboy, Edward's scent makes Lestat's nose hurt, F/M, Gen, Lestat is Queen Of The Damned, Lestat is a Diva, Louis is mentioned., M/M, May continue this if there are enough reviews, More like cuntman, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Queen Lestat, past Ed/Jake, past Louis/Lestat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-04 18:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10286366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonOfSephiroth/pseuds/SilverMoonOfSephiroth
Summary: Lestat pays a visit to the failures of the vampire world's resident emo, Edward Cullen and presents him with a chance to go on a journey that may yet redeem his pathetic unlife. This is a one shot that if I get enough reviews I may turn into a full on series.





	1. Chapter 1

Lestat stood on the roof of the old abandoned building. He was in forks Washington, searching for the so called 'Olympian Coven'. Disgust radiated through him to the core at the thought of such disgraceful creatures. It was as if Louis' foolish ideals when first changed had infected the water from which he snatched the sewer rats and flowed through oceans to get here, just to destroy whatever might have been of the vampires in this place. He leaped down from the building, his long curly blond hair spiraling through the air behind him. It landed elegantly against his back, bouncing ever so lightly, He knew he was a creature of beauty and seduction and he flaunted it with pride. He could smell the offensive creatures nearby so he moved closer. He hid amongst the throngs of people walking toward what was known as a 'high school'. Grabbing one of the unsuspecting humans he pulled them into an alleyway across the street and sank his fangs into their neck. Once he'd drained the struggling girl of blood he changed his clothing to that of the students. The principal of Forks high school had been recently hypnotized into implementing a dress code. Lestat donned the new grey and black uniform, heading into the school, no one took note of him and he sat down next to one Edward Cullen.

The teenage vampire was unremarkableĺy unimpressive. His hairstyle left a lot to be desired, his scent was that of a being who fed on the blood of animals. Lestat wrinkled his nose in disdain, but he sat there, waiting for the prey to notice that a true predator was in it's midst.

 

Edward Cullen sat in biology class, doing what he normally did, brooding and staring longingly at Bella Swan whose blood called to him like a whore dancing along a stage before laying down spread eagle with her cunt pressed directly into his face. He loved her he really did, but she kept begging and begging him to turn her into a vampire. He refused to burden her with his cursed, sparkling existence however, he...he paused his 5 year long inner emo monologue at the scent that drifted past his nostrils.

 

His head turned slowly and his eyes landed on the other creature in the room. Edward and the rest of his coven and the other vampires in the area all believed the Volturi to be the leaders of the vampire race.... _'They are not, you can clearly feel as such for yourself can you not? We vampires are not meant to sparkle like diamonds in the daylight, we are meant to burn to death in agonizing pain. We are not meant to be lead by a council of fools, we are meant to be lead by one individual, that individual is moi. I drank her blood and consumed all that she was so that even her former husband now resides within my body, I am The Queen Of The Damned, now and forever the new origin of all vampires. You can feel it in your blood can you not? little Ward...'_ The voice was like sex dripping off the edges of a melted candle...flowing hot and steaming into a bed of coals... Edward shook his head as the ruler of all his kind spoke directly into his mind.

 

He responded, _'I see...why have you come here?'_ he asked this hesitantly, he had not clue as to why the male queen had made his way to this place. His kind were the scum of the vampire world, the sovereign of all vampire kind should not be wasting his time here of all places...

 

To put it simply, Edward was scared. _'_

 

_Simple answer mon fledgling and I can see your master educated you well at least...I've come to gain revenge against your 'Volturi' but I will need your assistance, you see my little Louis had seen fit to run off to this gods forsaken place many years ago and never returned. I've come to discover he was killed by your 'Volturi' for helping a group of vampires escape their insanity. They had no right to do as such, you see Louis was my mate, which means, can you guess?'_

The younger vampire looked at Bella as she waved at him and stood up to sit next to him. His mind was still reeling from what Lestat had just said and the realization of the severity of the Volturi's crime hit him. Bella set her school supplies down and kissed Edward's cheek, her mind still unreachable for him. Edward flipped Lestat's words around in his head.

"He was the King....", he said out loud, Bella looked at him, "who was a king Edward? " he shook his head as he looked away, "Nothing" When Edward looked back over at Lestat the vampire had a sad look to his regal, beautiful features.

_'Yes, yes he was King. I seek vengeance against your Volturi young 'Ward. You will do well to heed your Queen's command. I shan't have time to deal with pests scampering about my feet, your kind already sicken me to the highest degree, honestly you are not vampires you are merely nothing but cattle for the krusnik of which I have yet to evolve into. You will help me, or I will start my transformation into a vampire draining vampire with your pathetic little coven....Qui, mon amie?'_

Lestat spoke again after a time of silence like the coldest of winters froze over a frostbitten Edward Cullen's mind.

 

 _'Come now little Ward, you know you wish to help me~ I will be certain to make it more worth your while than any human female's constant threats of suicidal stupidity....come here~ come to me....or I will rip out your throat and bathe in your putrid intestines~~"_ Lestat's words floated into his mind like a glove slap across the face followed by the sensual caresses of a long lost lover.

 

Even the threats seemed to slip into a stricken Edward's pants and squeeze at his slowly hardening cock....

Edward froze as a tingle of pleasure shot down his spine from the seductive charms of the simple change in tone inside their telepathic conversation. Lestat purred like a kitten inside his mind, Edward nearly came....

He shook his head free of thoughts the longer haired blonde was feeding him, A hotel room, the nude, pale body flushed with a fresh feeding spread across his bed like an angelic offering from the gods themselves... a cunt hotter than any he could ever see upon a human female draining blood filled with desire against the silken sheets. Strong muscled legs spread eagle as the mound was pressed into his face....Hotter than any blood induced haze he would find himself in at Bella's scent and yet colder than his own body temperature. Wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth he knew what he had to do. Nearly freezing again as those eyes bore into him.

Lestat was the Brat Prince diva no longer, his tone demanded public display of respect.

 

Edward knew this, no matter how embarrassing it was, his blood was being pulled to obey the order of the Queen.

 

He stood up on legs that seemed to move on their own, the teacher long since left the room. Bella stared at him curiously, leaning so far over in her chair she almost fell face forward onto the floor. The shorter vampire kneeled down in front of Lestat's chair as the older vampire moved it to the side and held his white gloved hand out expectantly. Taking it in his own, weaker, far less experienced, animal blood fueled sorry excuse for a hand, Edward pressed his unworthy lips to the sacred fabric. He knew he had no other choice, Bella wanted to go see a movie with him after school, but Edward already knew he was going to be on a plane headed to the Volturi, escorting Lestat anywhere he desired to go. Lestat was not only the ruler of his kind, but a real, true vampire, Edward knew that even if he could overcome the blood bond between them he would never be able to outmatch the ancient creature. Soon Lestat would give Edward a choice, to abandon his mundane emo existence of pathetic peasantry and gallivanting around with some human female as if she were a light in his not so tormented unlife. He would show this mortal vampire what true beauty was, what it really meant to be a vampire.

 

Edward would have no other choice but to accept the offer he already knew he could not refuse.... 

 

_'As you command, my Queen.'_

Fin.


	2. The Truth Of Solace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need help with this, I had the cullens leave the story for now as I have no idea how to write them. I read a few twilight fics and I used to own and read all of twilight. However, they are not my main focus, I have no clue what to with them. I would love someone's help in writing this and if you want, you can take on the role of Edward, as Lestat is more my thing. If you wish to, please stay true to how I have him written out so far, he wants to bite Bella, it's in there, somewhere, but he doesn't have the spine yet to give in to the need to eat her like a fresh pile of food. Leave a review if you like things so far, if I don't get anyone willing to help out, I'll just continue to wing it.

Bella looked over at Edward with a slight frown. _What is wrong with him today?_ she thought before watching him kneel before the strange student that stood as if he owned the school. No, as if he owned the school and and all inside it were nothing more than the tiles on the floor beneath his feet. "Edward...?" she spoke quietly, getting up and walking over to him finally. She didn't know what was going on, but it wasn't amusing to her in the least.

 

 

Bella was overly curious, as the bell rang and Edward hopped up quickly to open the door for the other boy.

 

Bella's curiousitywas peaked as she noticed Edward compeletely ignore her in favor of speaking in hushed tone to the new transfer student.

 

She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but it was still disturbing that Edward wasn't even looking in her direction. They always walked to their next classes together. She decided to let it go for now and gathered her books against her chest to walk alone to math class.

 

Lestat was pleased to say the least, that his new found power allowed him to so easily seduce the younger vampire. He spoke telepathically, to avoid thewrong ears from listening in to their whispers of traveling plans.

 

_"Your human is getting worried, after school ends, go see to her for the night."_

 

_"But-"_

 

_"No buts, do as I order, and soon, soon I will teach you the ways of true vampire kind. I can smell as well, werewolves in this place?"_

 

 _"Yes, but ever since Bella got Jacob Black, the leader of the_ _Quileute Tribe_ _, killed trying to save her from killing herself after I left for a year, they are no longer any kind of a threat."_

 

Lestat's laugher peeled through Edward's mind like the ringing of a dinner bell. _"I care not about that, dear ward, what I do care for, you seem to harbor some lingering resentment toward your human over the wolf's death? Perhaps you were in love with him?"_

 

Edward blushed slightly and looked away from the elder attached to his arm like a second skin. _"I was, admittedly, but when I returned, he was dead, nothing to be done about it save convince Bella that I still loved her, which wasn't very hard, considering how dense she can be sometimes when it comes to me."_

 

_"Ahh I see, so you too are a lonely soul, if our souls even reside within us any longer on that note, I would think the devil is having a grand time, stomping on us before we cascade down to hell to meet with him to reclaim them, don't you think?"_

 

Edward laughed at that, he and Lestat walking down the now filled in hallway. The other students within earshot gasped, to hear the hottest guy in school laughing as if he were some normal person. One look from Lestat sent the mortals back to their previous pursuits, He quickly led Edward to the next class, drama.

 

Drama class was boring, Lestat and Edward conversing among themselves as they sat listening to the other students introduce themselves.

 

School let out early, some teacher having caught several students smoking in one of the bathrooms,  one of which was the principal's son.  Bella rushed outside to wait near Edward's car, but when he walked out the doors, Lestat was still firmly attached to his left arm. The girl stared as her boyfriend made his way over to her, stopping to take the new student's hand, kissing the back of it before bidding him farewell in muffled tones. He then turned back to Bella, as Lestat walked away, out of sight once rounding a corner.

The day in forks was clouded over, no sunlight able to pierce through the thick protective layer of clouds that hung over the town. Lestat was still careful, donning a hoodie to protect his flesh from anything escaping the cloud barrier, His body was lathered in a thin layer of sunblock, as he got into a car that was waiting for him a ways away from the school. He sat in the backseat, his driver looking at him from the mirror. The man driving him was a zombie, a ghoulish thrall he'd created upon arriving in Forks. His trip here was just as boring as that 'school' had been. He looked out the one way  tinted window and yawned in bordem. "Take me back to the lair and be quick about it."

 

Edward sat in Bella's room, fiddling with one of her romance novels. He laid back on her bed while reading it, intrigued by the stupidity of the lead heroine that was the subject of the book. Bella had returned home after school, still upset and worried about Edward's safety. She showered and went into her room after setting her bags down. Seeing him laying on her bed filled her with joy. She walked over and dove ontop of his cold body, regardless of how much it hurt her to do so. "Edward!" she practically shouted, nuzzling into his rock solid chest.

 

"Bella. I don't know why you did that, you are most likely bruised now." was all Edward said as he continued to read the book. She pouted at him and snatched the book from his hands.

"Some boyfriend you are, you're suppose to kiss it better if I am bruised..."

 

"Are you?" he raised an eyebrow at the human, his hundreds of mental conversations with the sex on legs known as Lestat suddenly reawakening his admiration of the veins that rested just below the surface of her frail, so very mortal flesh. He could practically smell the blood that supported her life, traveled each and every path that her blood vessels took as they flowed around her body. The blood that recycled itself from within her heart as it ran the system that flooded her body with the substance that his kind thrived on. Blood. He reached  a hand out to trace the side of her face, she smiled and leaned into the touch. His lips found their way to hers, as he ran his fingers across her neck, pressing lightly on her jugular vein. Kisses like candies strewn across a mint covered floor, he tapped his lips against her chin, under her jaw, down her neck. Pulling her atop him, he massaged her shoulders, his fangs shone in the moonlight as it floated in through the window. He felt something inside himself breaking, as he caressed her protruding veins with his tongue and fangs. She gasped at that, "Are....you?" he repeated, tongue flicking over the well of life that pumped just under his tongue.

 

"I'm....oh Edward..." she couldn't continue her sentence, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kissing him again, he mental chuckled, hands still fondling the lines under her skin. "Edward, are you finally going to, you know? Turn me?" she asked this, her breath hitching in her throat as he tested one of his fangs against her jugular. He'd pressed against that spot for only a split second, before his attention returned to her. The magic of the moment died, he pushed her off, all thoughts of draining her as dry as drought covered dessert voided away from his mind. She hit the floor with a loud thud. "Edward! What was that?! Some fine way to treat me! I know you keep telling me you don't want to turn me into a monster like you, but don't you want to be with me forever?" She frowned, trying to pout, climbing back onto his lap. he took one look at the vein, still calling out to him... He pushed her off himself once more and flashstepped out of her room through the window.

 

She was left angrily screaming at him to stop running away from it, that it was only a matter of time.

 

Edward ignored her, chosing instead to bury his face into his pillow once he got home. He was so confused, mortified even, about what he had thought as he was basically about to suck his girlfriend dry. He shouldn't have had that thought, looking at her as if she was some kind of dinner platter. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and tried not to think about it too hard,

 

 

The days and nights past, Edward hung out with his siblings and Bella, but soon enough, his coven discovered Lestat’s presence. They were still loyal to the Volturi and as such did not aknowlegde Lestat as Queen. A large mistake on their parts, for when Lestat made his way into their home, they were all pulled by their blood to kneel at his feet. Alice was the first to speak, “Forgive us, but, we cannot-“

 

Lestat silenced her with a wave of his hand, her powers of seeing into the future hitting her at the same time.

 

She saw Edward, Lestat hanging off his arm as they strolled through the streets of Italy. But, for the first time, a subject in her vision turned to glare at her, effectively sending her sight into the darkness. As she came out of it she saw Lestat smiling warmly at her. “Clever girl…” he stroked her hair lovingly as he plunged his fist into her chest. She sat there, staring up at him. His hand wrapped around her heart with little resistance from her side.

 

“Perhaps too clever, all of you, leave this place and live another night, or stay and serve me, even so, stay and lose what pathetic puppet shows you call lives. I will not be slandered nor defied, I am the Queen of Vampires and no one, I repeat, no one has the right to disobey me. I don’t give a damn about where your true loyalties lay, I shall not be hindered in my goals by fools like you, the boy’s coven or not. You are all disgraces to vampire kind, how dare you call yourselves vampires! Not one of you have killed a single human in this backwoods town! I see no point in allowing you to continue to roam free if all you are going to do is deplete the wildlife population, when you SHOULD be culling the herd of these putrid humans. Your kind have always sickened me to the very depths of my little unbeating black heart. I will show you true power, I will show you what being a vampire is all about! Now begone from this place, I will call you if you are needed here! “ He ripped his hand out of Alice's chest, causing her to fall over. They stared at him in shock, he smiled. "Fear not, she is not dead, but she and the rest of you will be if you deny me."

 

The others started to protest, Carlisle even attempting to stand up, to voice his opinion to the strongest vampire to exist, that he didn’t want his coven threatened by an outsider, royality or not. But he had to forgo that idea, as Lestat’s immense aura crushed him back down onto his knees. He could not even find the will to open his mouth, much less voice his opinions.

 

Satisfied, Lestat watched the coven file out of the mansion before he made his way up to Edward’s room.

 

“Come. We are leaving for Italy.”

 

TBC,….


End file.
